Poemas a medio acabar, entre tú y yo, y fotos que olvidamos revelar
by InoySasuke
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles. GaaIno. Porque a pesar de todo, Gaara la amaba. Drabble: #02 Acuarelas.
1. 1 Acuario

A/M: Ningún persona de Naruto me pertenece, son de obra y autoría de M. Kishimoto. Este fic es un conjunto de Drabbles GaaIno. No autorizo a que nadie use mis historias sin permiso.

Advertencias: GaaIno. Leve ShikaIno, muy leve casi nada. Lemon en algunos capitulos. Lime. A veces, alteración de personalidades. Conjunto de drabbles.

* * *

Poemas a medio acabar, entre tú y yo, y fotos que olvidamos revelar.

* * *

Drabble/viñeta: #01. Acuario.

Summary: A Gaara le fascinaban los acuarios. Porque a Sabaku No Gaara era capaz de volverle loco aquella rubia. Su pajarillo, su amiga, su princesa.

* * *

Era una refrescante noche veraniega de Agosto. Era de madrugada, las agujas del reloj no parecían tener prisa.

Como de costumbre, El Quinto Kazekage, en su rutina que era terriblemente monótona, en su despacho se acumulaban montones de misiones, pergaminos, personas en busca y captura, y un motón de libros que no parecían interesarle en nada. No le gustaba mucho su trabajo, pero debía hacerlo para mantener el orden de su pueblo y velar por todos ellos, quienes confiaban y amaban a su líder. Debía haber paz en las Grandes Naciones Ninja, ya que en el pasado habían ocurrido grandes desgracias que aún podemos recordar a fecha de hoy. Gaara no podía conciliar el sueño, pero la cantidad de documentos que pasaban por sus manos, lo dejaban agotado cada día.

El papeleo de hoy consistía en unas montañas de circulares de Kages y misiones (de principalmente, rango D)

Gaara era curioso, amable, tranquilo y aprendía observando de cualquier ser por pequeño que fuese; le encantaba observar como los pajarillos cantores se posaban en la ventana de su habitación por las mañanas, ellos mismos lo alegraban y le recordaban lo bonita que era la vida y de debía sentirse vivo y realizado. Era silencioso, y habría sido tímido en otras circunstancias. Gaara amaba la naturaleza ante todo. Gaara había aprendido muchas cosas respecto a su curiosidad. Había descubierto varias pequeñas actividades que realizaba con frecuencia y siempre que su trabajo se lo permitía, de dedicaba a sus hobbies con pasión dado que el insomnio constante que padecía no lo dejaba dormir por las noches. Debido su amor desde niño por los cactus, en su despacho y su habitación, había innumerables tipos de ellos, a los que Gaara dedicaba su tiempo y su amor. Gaara era feliz con ellos, le llenaban colmándolo de alegría.

Por un momento que se despisto, casi en acto inconsciente, se llevó la mano a la frente, recordando asi perfectamente el kanji amor (爱). Con mucha paciencia, acabo el pequeño trabajo que estaba haciendo, y superficialmente, sus ojos turquesa se pararon en un libro le llamo la atención, una sonrisa leve se formó en su cansado rostro. Suspiro. Al haber acabado su trabajo, se permitió darse un descanso. Gaara era exigente y competente en su trabajo.

Sus pacientes ojos se detuvieron en un libro cuya encuadernación mostraba signos de antigüedad, acaricio con las yemas de sus dedos aquel libro. Los recuerdos de su niñez se agolparon en su memoria, pero volvía a despertar su curiosidad. Abrió el libro por la primera página:

* * *

El arte del acuario de agua dulce – CAPITULO PRIMERO – _El acuario doméstico y su fundamento científico._

Llámese Acuario el recipiente destinado a conservar vivos animales o plantas dichamente acuáticas, y donde se observa, con fines meramente artísticos y/o científicos, las particularidades del desarrollo.

 _Aquarium_ el edificio dedicado especialmente a la exhibición de los seres...

* * *

Recordaba haberse leído aquella pequeña introdución unas cuantas veces. Asi que, decidido, pasó las páginas, ojeando los dibujos que aparecían en las hojas cuyo color era similar al del café. Porque Gaara amaba el cafe. Se detuvo en la página 96, donde explicaban detalladamente aspectos de un hermoso pez de velo, que durante varios minutos, Gaara, observaba. Le fascinaba despertando su creatividad e imaginación.

Porque a Gaara le fascinaban los acuarios. Y era uno de sus grandes secretos. Un secreto que compartía solamente con una muchacha alegre de puro corazón, su amiga, su pajarillo cantor que deseaba salir de su jaula estirando sus alas para volar, que era totalmente capaz de volverle loco. La mujer que él veía en la que se había convertido, de pálida piel, siempre sonriente, que soñaba con acariciar algun día y estaba seguro de eran tan suave. De unos ojos tan azules como el mismo acuario que él amaba. Y de un pelo tan rubio y dorado, que le llamaba la atención desde el primer momento que el la vio. Él estaba en el fondo de su alma, e Ino lo sabía. Le contagiaba su alegría de sonreír cada día. Gaara jamás se separa un momento de ella, y cuando lo hacía, le dolía. Le dolía amarla en silencio, con cada sonrisa, palabra, sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Gaara era totalmente paciente con su amiga, y la cuidaba, a pesar de que le hacían reír eso que él llamaba _pajaritos_.

Gaara, al cabo del tiempo, le había regalado a su mejor amiga, su preciado acuario, lugar en el que ellos pasaban juntos observando la fauna y flora durante horas y noches enteras. Él era feliz aprendiendo con ella. Gaara vivía para hacerla feliz. Pero Ino, salía con Shikamaru, un moreno estúpido al que el odiaba. Sabía que ese trataba mal a su princesa y la hacía llorar casi siempre. Pero Gaara sabía que no podría hacerla feliz, a pesar de que no había dejado de amarla en silencio cada día. Su pajarillo se estaba escapando de su lado. Gaara solo quería que Ino fuera feliz, aunque no fuera a su lado. Nunca podría tocarla. Solo era el capitán de sus penas.

Y aquella noche la perdió para siempre.

-Si vuelvo a nacer, me gustaría ser un pececillo, para estar con Ino en un acuario, solo par a nosotros dos.- Gaara no era egoísta, pero la amaba.

Y aquel era su secreto. Algun día, dejando la timidez de lado, se lo diría a su amiga a la cara y le daría un tímido beso en los labios. Mientras tanto, seguiría cuidándola cada día, como hacia como su acuario. Porque Gaara era persona paciente, y esperaría por su Ino, su pajarillo que ansiaba ser libre. Porque Ino era su princesa.

* * *

 **Nota de autora** : El primer lugar, quería comentar que es primer fic que hago de GaaIno, y quería cambiar de aires del SasuIno. Se me ocurrió este primer Drabble mirando un libro de acuario de agua dulce y pensando en Gaara, me inspiro una canción y algunas experiencias personales. Creo que me ha quedado bastante triste y me deje llevar mientras lo hacía. Creo que este nuevo proyecto me hará creer ampliamente como autora, por la complejidad y desarrollo psicológico y el giro que le quiero dar a Gaara. Y espero continuar haciendo aportes al fandom GaaIno con los siguientes drabbles que tengo como proyectos.

Los comentarios son importantes para mí, y dar vuestra opinión que siempre será bienvenida, sean críticas, mejoras, ideas, correcciones ortográficas… Espero que a los lectores les guste tanto como a mí. Y estoy contenta de que me acojáis asi, cálidamente, en el GaaIno, es para mí un honor.

El siguiente drabble de esta encantadora pareja será #02 Acuarelas

Gracias a mis colaboradores, correctores y demas personas implicadas. Dedicado a todos vosotros, los que leeis y soñais mientras lo haceis.

Nos vemos en el proximo Drabble, lectores,

InoySasuke.


	2. 2 Acuarelas

A/M: Ningún persona de Naruto me pertenece, son de obra y autoría de M. Kishimoto. Este fic es un conjunto de Drabbles GaaIno. No autorizo a que nadie use mis historias sin permiso.

Advertencias: GaaIno. Leve SasuIno, muy leve casi nada. Lemon en algunos capitulos. Lime. A veces, alteración de personalidades. Espacio alterno.

* * *

Poemas a medio acabar, entre tú y yo, y fotos que olvidamos revelar.

* * *

Drabble/viñeta: #02. Acuarelas.

Summary: Gaara la había conocido en aquella ridícula clase de pintura que impartían Sai y Deidara, cuando la vio pintando con aquellas acuarelas en ese lienzo desnudo, supo que la quería.

* * *

Gaara estaba en un gran lio.

Se vio obligado (por culpa de su malvada-psicótica-no-pelirroja-hermana) a asistir a unas clases que impartían un famoso artista conceptual y frustrado Deidara, y; por supuesto, el gran amor de platónico e imposible de su hermana Temari, Sai, el nuevo niño rico Uchiha; en un entresuelo de un antiguo edificio restaurado con un estilo vintage con bocanadas de aire fresco de estilo sureño con pinceladas de la década de los 60'. Ambos artistas decidieron montar un pequeño negocio de inversión de clases de pintura y dibujo para sacar beneficios para permitir pagarse la universidad, financiarse copas y descubrir nuevos artistas que pudieran trabajar en su compañía. El desorganizado proyecto no hubiera tenido mucho éxito y vida, de no ser por Itachi Uchiha, un innovador mecenas que parecía interesado en todo aquello que traía a su hermana loca (mas de lo que ya estaba, insisto y cabe señalar)

Gaara suspiro agotado. Ni los pocos razonados reclamos y suplicas de su hermano mayor Kankuro hicieron cambiar a Temari de opinión. Su hermana era muy cabezota cuando se lo proponía, era como discutir con una pared y los gritos no lo ayudaban a reflexionar. El pelirrojo malvado arrugo la frente con cansancio cambiando la expresión de su cara a una muy similar a la de un _panda psicótico_ (el insulto preferido de su hermana). Su hermano y el desasistieron agotados hacia varios minutos, era una derrota aplastante. Gaara apenas tenía ni la más mínima idea de dibujo lineal, y Kankuro era demasiado torpe con los pasteles y cualquier-cosa-que-tenia-en-las-manos, cuando se frustraba lo único que hacía era destrozar la lámina con la punta del lápiz HB, sin pararse a pensar en la integridad psicológica y física de la pobre mesa.

Así que, al cabo por obra y culpa de su hermana, (a la que más tarde le acabaría dándole las gracias por obligarle a ir) ambos hermanos, los Sabaku No, se vieron en el apuro de asistir a la desastrosa clase a la que varios amigos, como, Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru y Neji (Sasori, el desgraciado/malhumorado coordinador-director que no hacía más que quejarse y fartullar a media voz) estaban allí casi por las mismas circunstancias meramente similares.

Gaara estaba nervioso, apenas sabía interaccionar con otras personas que no fueran de su entorno familiar y le costaba relacionarse. Era distante. No parecía muy interesado en todo aquello, a decir verdad. Por segunda vez en el día, suspiro. Profundamente. Su suerte iba a cambiar pronto.

Con pesadez oía los típicos gritos del estúpido del dobe y su novia-pelirosa- _Saku-chan_ discutiendo por cualquier detalle, por insignificante que fuese, _que por que estoy aquí, que el profesor es gay y parece una mujer, que me da miedo_ , _que Kankuro me quiere morder, que si Ino-puerca,que si Sasuke-kun, que donde está el pervertido de Kakashi._ Sakura suspiro y el rubio de ojos azules se llevo varias palizadas merecidas por ser un idiota diplomado.

Neji intentaba aparecer ajeno a toda realidad, pero sus bellos ojos perlados tranparentes apreciaban cada rincón de aquel desconocido lugar, se respiraba magia en el iré. No pareció notar ninguna presencia más.

Una cálida bienvenida de los artistas pintores que fueron recibidos los alumnos le dieron un encanto más familiar con lo que de inmediato, se sintieron cómodos. Sai les sonrió, era capaz de recodar casi todos los nombres de los jóvenes que estaban allí.

Gaara se sintió etéreo, con alas, libre como nuca, extraño y sus ojos divagaban por aquella estancia en busca de algo que le hiciera detener el latido que no era capaz de calmar. Buscaba algún lienzo bello artísticamente que calmara su sed que llevaba dentro, que le hiciera ver la calma que el buscaba para sentir las cosas, uno que poder llevarse a casa, sentarse y admirarlo durante horas sin decir palabra como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo, El Lienzo que le hiciera sentirse en paz con todo el mundo y experimentara sensaciones que nunca había tenido la suerte de llegar a sentir.

Su corazón iba a mil por hora como en una autopista sin fin, sobre todo cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en ella. No esperaba encontrársela allí mismo. ¿Qué hacia ella allí? ¿Aquello era una vil casualidad del destino? Poder tener a aquella mujer angelical cerca de su esbelto cuerpo una vez más, aspirar el perfume de su pelo y apoyarla en su hombro.

Aquella joven muchacha, rubia, de nombre Ino, estaba sentada en una gastada silla de madera concentrada en su perfecta obra, haciéndola suya. La vio dando aquellas pinceladas de acuarelas de mar en el lienzo desnudo que lloraba. Inmediatamente, su silueta lo dejo totalmente imprimado y atónito, su largo cabello rubio deslumbrante caía como una cascada graciosa por su espalda de piel nieva, los facciones suavizaban su cara angelical y hermosa, ella estaba totalmente concentrada, y no era capaz de enterarse de nada que pasaba a su alrededor. Sus hermosos ojos azules del color del agua marina estaban clavados en el mar que ella misma con dedicación y talento había dibujado. Sus manos de porcelana delicadas que Gaara quiso rozar sin intención alguna vez estaban ante él. Gaara quiso acercarse a ella, pero no fue capaz, sintió de temor de perturbar a tan hermosa mujer, sintió miedo de su rechazo por primera vez. Sus ojos no dejaban de observarla, y en aquel momento, se olvidó de todo, pero no fue capaz de olvidarse de ella. Por un momento se olvido de todo, de Naruto, de su hermana y solo era capaz de mirar a Ino ¡Oh, que hermosa mujer, la primera en poder despertar sensaciones tan profundas en el!

Ríe cuando todo vaya mal, llora cuando todo tenga motivos para ir bien.

Ella se levantó un momento, y se dio cuenta de que Gaara no paraba de mirarla. Ella sonrió para sí, a Gaara le pareció que estaba preciosa. Ino no cruzo ninguna palabra con él y se alejo en dirección contraria. Gaara no se atrevió a decirle a aquella _bella artista_ lo que sentía y nunca fue capaz de decírselo. Las acuarelas y pinturas de Ino hablaban bellamente por si solas y necesitaba aquello. Asimismo, ella nunca podría olvidarse el tono rojizo de su pelo, tenía una tonalidad cálida y tremendamente familiar que le estremecían, un color increíblemente carmín. Se prometió a si misma pintarlo.

Aun así, el mar de acuérdales que pintaba le seguía recordando a Ino. El próximo cuadro que ella pintaría seria a él.

Una voz varonil y seductora la llamo. Unos cabellos negros alborotados que recordaban a los cuervos, una nariz respingona que se asomaba, y unos labios tan perfectos que ni Deidara era capaz de dibujar con tal maestria. Un hombre que parecía un Adonis, Sasuke. Ella se iría de la mano de aquel hombre, admiraría el lienzo de su mujer varios minutos, la tomaría de la mano y se alejarían. Era un final injusto para Gaara.

Gaara se había imprimado de la bella Ino, y de sus acuarelas... Y sabía que la joven de la que estaba enamorado estaba en sus lienzos plasmada con toda su grandeza. Gaara le compro todos sus cuadros a la artista y con ello inició su querida carrera de bellas artes; era el único recuerdo que tendría de ella, a la que nunca más volvería a ver.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:** Holaaaaaaa, aquí seguimos con el segundo capítulo de mi drabble #02 Acuarelas. ¿Quedo muy triste y nostálgico? Me resulta deleitoso, encantador y totalmente satisfacción personal imaginando estos fics. Espero con ansiedad comentarios, criticas, mejoras, ideas, tomatazos, lo que queráis siempre con debido respecto. Los comentarios son importantes para mí, y si no tengo comentarios realmente dejare de escribir porque me entristece no tenerlos.

Animaros a comentar y escribir llenando fanfiction de un mundo más SasuIno y GaaIno. Espero empezar pronto el próximo capítulo, aunque estaré ocupada con mis clases de arte así que intentare hacerle hueco a Gaara.

Nos vemos en el próximo Drabble, fieles lectores.

InoySasuke


End file.
